


A Arma Final

by ailixandrite (AILiSeki)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen, menção de guerra, menção de morte, morte de antagonista
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/ailixandrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Como a guerra acabou.<br/>Essa fanfic foi escrita há uns seis meses, lá por fevereiro. O último episódio lançado era "Message Received". Nomes em português, com exceção daqueles não traduzidos pela dublagem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Arma Final

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic foi escrita há uns seis meses, lá por fevereiro. O último episódio lançado era "Message Received". É minha primeira fic de SU, e eu a escrevi depois de muito tempo sem escrever nada.  
> Ou seja, é ruim, os personagens estão muito unidimensionais e ela contradiz revelações recentes. Postando por motivos de: por que não?  
> Um dos headcanons usados aqui é o de que Gems têm uma espécie de sinal vital (equivalente ao batimento cardíaco em humanos e outros animais), que é uma pulsação de luz (numa frequência invisível aos olhos mas que outras Gems podem "sentir"). Essa pulsação é constante em Gems saudáveis, e irregular em Gems rachadas/quebradas/corrompidas, mas sempre está lá, e é basicamente o que as difere de pedras comuns.

Diamante Rosa caminha para a sala de reuniões. Sua expressão é de cansaço. As outras Diamantes perceberam que a guerra a afetou muito mais do que a qualquer uma, e recomendaram que ela descansasse um pouco. Mas com tudo o que ainda está acontecendo, é impossível.  
Lady Morganita, sua mais alta conselheira, a vê deixando seus aposentos e se aproxima cuidadosamente.  
\-- Minha Diamante. -- ela cumprimenta, cruzando os braços a frente do peito em reverência. -- Espero que vosso repouso tenha sido revigorante.  
\-- Como está a situação na Terra? -- pergunta Diamante Rosa, indo direto ao ponto.  
Lady Morganita leva alguns segundos para responder:  
\-- Perdemos contato com mais duas unidades. -- ela responde, apreensiva.  
\-- Isso não pode continuar. -- Diamante Rosa suspira.  
\-- A Autoridade dos Diamantes votou pelo uso... da arma. -- diz Lady Morganita, esperando que isso anime sua soberana de alguma forma. Não funciona.  
\-- Em minha ausência? -- diz a Diamante, com um sorriso vazio. Diamante Rosa sempre foi contra a arma, mas no fundo ela não tem desejo algum de se opor agora. Ela sabe que a Autoridade apenas deseja o melhor para todas as Gems, e essa matança sem sentido não pode continuar. -- Eu vou falar com elas.  
Diamante Rosa encontra o resto da Autoridade dos Diamantes na sala principal da base. As três tem expressões de preocupação e ansiedade. Uma das paredes da sala é uma janela transparente. Através dela pode-se ver a raiz de todo esse problema, o planeta azul que em algum momento mesmo elas se acostumaram a chamar de Terra.  
A Autoridade já teve grandes planos para ele. Seria uma colônia valiosa. Até que uma importante general se voltou contra seu próprio povo, com um discurso de proteger a insignificante vida orgânica natural daquele planeta. Parecia apenas um pequeno contra-tempo no começo, mas as coisas rapidamente saíram do controle. Mais Gems se juntaram à general. O que estava em jogo deixou de ser apenas uma colônia em potencial, mas toda a ordem da Terra Natal. As rebeldes não desafiavam apenas a Autoridade, mas também suas próprias posições naturais.  
A rebelião causou uma guerra, e guerra estava sendo terrível. Os exércitos da Terra Natal estavam sendo massacrados. Incontáveis Gems perderam suas vidas. Diamante Rosa desejava que tudo chegasse logo ao fim.  
A Autoridade dos Diamantes havia votado pelo uso da "arma final", uma arma récem criada que poderia acabar com a guerra. Ela estava em uma das naves que voava na órbita da Terra, apontada para o planeta. Se desse certo, ela destruiria toda as Gems em seu alcance.  
\-- Rosa. -- Diamante Branco é a primeira a vê-la. As outras se viram em sua direção.  
\-- Você deveria estar descansando. -- diz Diamante Azul.  
\-- Vocês votaram sem mim. -- o tom de Diamante Rosa é acusatório.  
\-- Foi uma decisão unânime. -- explica Diamante Branco. -- Nenhuma outra Gem deve ter que se sacrificar por esse planeta insignificante.  
\-- Já mandamos ordens para que todas as tropas ainda na Terra retornem. -- diz Diamante Azul. -- E que qualquer Gem que deseje se manter leal à Terra Natal e à Autoridade será bem-vinda de volta também.  
\-- Estamos dando a elas a chance de se arrependerem. -- diz Diamante Amarelo. -- Como você deseja.  
Diamante Rosa de fato deseja dar uma segunda chance às rebeldes. A todas, menos uma.  
\-- Eu ainda desejo falar com Rose Quartz. -- ela diz.  
As outras três Diamantes trocam olhares, tensas.  
\-- Rosa. -- Diamante Branco é a primeira a falar. -- Não temos mais nada a dizer a Rose Quartz.  
\-- Eu tenho. -- insiste Diamante Rosa.  
\-- Você sabe que ela é defeituosa. Ela receberá seu castigo. -- diz Diamante Amarelo.  
\-- Eu desejo castiga-la pessoalmente. -- a expressão de Diamante Rosa é dura. -- Ela é- era minha súdita. É minha responsabilidade.  
\-- Você não tem culpa. -- diz Diamante Azul. -- Todas nós fomos traídas. Há Gems que já foram súditas de todas nós lá.  
Diamante Amarelo se levanta de seu assento e caminha até Diamante Rosa.  
\-- Ninguém poderia imaginar que as coisas chegariam a esse ponto, Rosa. -- ela diz, segurando uma de suas mãos. -- A culpada por tudo é ela, não você.  
Diamante Rosa sente as lágrimas em seus olhos. Ela não diz nada. Diamante Amarelo a abraça.  
\-- Estamos preparando a arma. -- diz Diamante Branco. -- Teremos certeza de que todas as nossas soldados que sobreviveram estejam a salvo, longe daqui, antes de ativa-la.  
\-- Este pesadelo logo vai chegar ao fim. -- sussurra Diamante Amarelo. -- Você deveria voltar a seus aposentos. Logo voltaremos para casa.  
Diamante Rosa a solta, limpando seu rosto. Um plano se forma em sua mente. Ela se despede de suas irmãs e volta a seus aposentos. Ela então chama Lady Morganita.  
\-- Eu preciso de uma nave. Uma pequena, que eu mesma possa pilotar.  
\-- Como desejar, minha Diamante. -- responde a conselheira.  
\-- E não deixe que nenhuma das outras Diamantes saiba. -- ela acrescenta. -- Não até que eu esteja lá.  
\-- Posso perguntar onde, minha Diamante?  
\-- Na Terra.

Rose Quartz olha para o céu, preocupada. As tropas da Terra Natal haviam se retirado. Era o que todas as Crystal Gems que estavam em combate em várias partes do planeta haviam dito, quase em sincronia. Mas ela ainda pode ver algumas das naves da Terra Natal no céu, e isso a preocupa.  
Antes de partirem, as generais inimigas tentaram convencer algumas das rebeldes a voltarem com elas, desde que reafirmassem sua lealdade à Autoridade dos Diamantes. Nenhuma aceitou, todas permaneceram fiéis a suas crenças. Rose tem medo do que tal ação possa significar.  
A general mandou algumas de suas companheiras procurarem por qualquer sinal do que a Terra Natal pudesse estar tramando. Apenas ela e sua mais próxima companheira, Pérola, estão no acampamento principal. Pérola está sentada ao lado da pedra do grito, esperando qualquer notícia, enquanto Rose está encostada em uma árvore, olhando para o céu. Ela deseja ver as naves se afastando, indo embora para nunca mais voltar.   
O som do transportador do acampamento a tira de seus pensamentos. É Garnet, com uma expressão assustada no rosto.  
\-- Rose, nós precisamos sair daqui! -- ela diz.  
\-- O que houve? -- Rose e Pérola perguntam ao mesmo tempo. Garnet apenas aponta para o céu.  
Rose demora a entender. A princípio, tudo o que ela vê são as naves da Terra Natal, ainda paradas na mesma posição. Mas então ela percebe uma outra figura, um círculo rosa rapidamente se aproximando.  
\-- O que é? -- ela pergunta.  
\-- Uma nave. -- Garnet responde.  
\-- Quem está a bordo? -- pergunta Pérola.  
\-- Uma Diamante.  
Rose e Pérola pegam suas espadas, e a general ainda invoca seu escudo. Garnet as observa, incrédula.  
\-- Vocês não tem chance contra uma Diamante!  
\-- Então morrerei tentando derrota-la. -- diz Rose. Ela é a líder, todas contam com ela. Suas companheiras já lutaram bravamente contra muitas Gems mais fortes do que elas. Rose já foi uma general de elite, o topo da hierarquia militar. Ela não fugiria. -- Vocês duas, vão para um lugar seguro.  
\-- Não! -- exclama Pérola. -- Eu quero lutar ao seu lado até o fim!  
Rose dá um sorriso triste. Ela devia esperar por esse tipo de reação de Pérola. Ela é tão forte, tão corajosa e tão... descuidada. Ela não quer que Pérola se machuque.  
\-- Eu não posso te deixar fazer isso, é perigoso demais. Você já fez o bastante por mim, Pérola. -- Rose sabe pela expressão da parceira que ela não foi convencida. -- A sua vida é preciosa demais para mim.   
\-- Me deixe fazer isso por você, Rose!   
Garnet põe uma das mãos no ombro de Pérola.  
\-- Esta batalha é da Rose. -- a general é grata pela intervenção, vendo que Pérola parece pensar no assunto. -- Nós ficaremos aqui, prontas para lhe ajudar caso precise.  
\-- Se ela tocar em você, eu não respondo por mim! -- exclama Pérola. Garnet pisca com um de seus olhos para Rose, em uma promessa silenciosa de que não a deixará fazer nenhuma loucura.   
As três observam a nave se aproximando, preocupadas e nervosas. A nave no fim pousa a alguns metros do acampamento. Garnet puxa Pérola para trás, para que as duas fiquem um pouco atrás de Rose.   
Rose se põe em posição de batalha. Sua expressão é milhares de vezes mais confiante do que ela realmente se sente. A nave é rosa. Ela sabe o que isso significa.  
A porta da nave se abre, revelando a enorme forma de Diamante Rosa. Rose tem a impressão de que algo mudou nela desde a última vez que a viu. Algo em seus olhos talvez, que parecem tristes e cansados. Apesar de seu rosto estar no momento com uma expressão de ódio que causa arrepios a Rose.  
As duas estão frente a frente, apenas poucos passos entre elas.  
\-- General Rose Quartz. -- diz Diamante Rosa.  
\-- Vá embora. Este planeta não é e jamais será parte do domínio Gem.  
A Diamante ri, sua risada um som sinistro.  
\-- Nós não precisamos deste território insignificante.  
Rose quer se sentir aliviada, mas o que ela sente é mais medo.  
\-- Vá embora. -- ela repete.  
\-- É só o que tem a me dizer? Tudo o que lhe importa agora é isto? -- ela faz um gesto com as mãos para tudo ao redor.  
Rose não responde.  
\-- Eu lhe considerei a melhor entre minhas generais. General Rose Quartz. Fui eu quem lhe deu esse título. Eu confiei em sua força, sua lealdade e sua compaixão.  
\-- E isso é para mim uma grande honra. -- Rose não podia negar. Mesmo em tal momento, ter sido reconhecida por sua Diamante ainda lhe orgulhava.  
Diamante Rosa balança a cabeça negativamente.  
\-- Não sei como fui tão cega. Veja no que você se tornou! -- sua voz se eleva a cada palavra. -- Você é uma criatura que tenho vergonha de ter pessoalmente criado. Uma vergonha para todas de sua classe, e para todas as que me servem.  
Cada palavra é como uma lâmina afiada perfurando o ego de Rose, mas ela tenta não se mostrar abalada. Diamante Rosa continua:  
\-- Você não traiu apenas a mim. Você traiu a Terra Natal e todas aquelas que um dia jurou proteger. E tudo isso por quê? Por um planeta qualquer e os seres insignificantes que nele vivem.  
\-- Este planeta merece ser protegido! -- exclama Rose.  
\-- Às custas das vidas de suas irmãs? Tem ideia de quantas vidas se perderam nesta guerra sem sentido? -- a raiva some do rosto de Diamante Rosa e dá lugar à tristeza, mas apenas por um momento. -- E foi você quem as tirou, Rose. Você é responsável por cada perda que esta guerra trouxe.  
Lágrimas enchem os olhos de Rose.  
\-- Eu não queria que fosse assim.

\-- A arma está pronta. -- anuncia Lady Esmeralda. -- O disparo será em uma hora.  
As quatro conselheiras estão lado a lado a frente da mesa da Autoridade. Todas estão com expressões neutras, menos Lady Morganita.  
\-- Tem algo a dizer, Conselheira Morganita? -- pergunta Diamante Azul. Ela assente com a cabeça em resposta.  
\-- Minha Soberana ainda está na Terra.

O dispositivo de comunicação de Diamante Rosa apita. Uma voz saí dele.  
\-- Rosa! Você está me ouvindo? -- era Diamante Amarelo.  
Rose observa cuidadosamente sua antiga soberana pegar o dispositivo e responder à mensagem.  
\-- Sim.  
\-- Você precisa voltar! A arma já está ativa, e você sabe que não podemos impedir o disparo agora. Temos pouco tempo! Você precisa ir para o mais longe possível desse planeta!  
Rose se vira para Garnet e Pérola. Uma expressão de terror se reflete nos três rostos.  
\-- Arma? -- sussurra Rose.   
Garnet balança a cabeça negativamente. Rose volta-se novamente para a Diamante, e a vê olhando de Rose para sua nave.  
\-- Vá. -- Rose diz, quase instintivamente. Ela não sabe de que a tal arma é capaz, mas a voz de Diamante Amarelo pelo comunicador parecia muito preocupada. Poucas coisas preocupariam uma Diamante, ainda mais a respeito da segurança de outra Diamante. -- Vá logo.  
A expressão de Diamante Rosa se torna de ódio completo. Ela leva a mão a sua pedra, invocando sua arma.  
\-- Você -- ela avança em direção a Rose. -- Está falando com uma Diamante! Tenha respeito!  
Rose ergue seu escudo, bloqueando o ataque.  
\-- Seu título não significa nada aqui! -- grita a general. Ela então se vira para suas companheiras. -- Avisem a todas para procurarem um lugar seguro!  
Garnet e Pérola correm para a pedra do grito.  
Diamante Rosa ri. Antes que ela possa dizer o quanto isso é inútil, seu comunicador apita novamente.  
\-- Rosa! Venha logo! -- exclama Diamante Amarelo.  
Rose aproveita a distração de Diamante Rosa para empurra-la com seu escudo. Ela olha para cima, e vê que uma das naves parece cercada por um brilho. Diamante Rosa segue seu olhar e vê a mesma coisa.  
\-- Você também irá carregar a responsabilidade pela morte de todas as suas aliadas, Rose Quartz. -- diz Diamante Rosa em um tom baixo e sinistro.  
\-- Rosa, cadê você?! -- quem grita agora é Diamante Branco.  
\-- Não vai dar tempo... -- ela responde em um sussurro.  
\-- Não! -- grita Diamante Amarelo.

\-- Precisamos parar o disparo! -- grita Diamante Amarelo.  
\-- Você sabe que é impossível. -- responde Diamante Azul.  
As três estão muito preocupadas. As conselheiras ainda estão na sala, Lady Morganita chora inconsolavelmente enquanto Lady Gochenita a abraça.  
\-- Vamos então apontar a arma para outra direção! -- sugere Diamante Amarelo.  
\-- Poderíamos acabar atingindo outro de nossos domínios. -- diz Diamante Branco. -- É perigoso demais.  
\-- Tem que ter um jeito!

Diamante Rosa ainda poderia voltar a sua nave e tentar sair daquele planeta, mas ela sabe que não conseguirá ir muito longe. Não daria tempo.  
Ela considera a situação até adequada. A guerra, todas as perdas e todas as mortes... Diamante Rosa se sente culpada por isso tudo. Se sente culpada por ter confiado em Rose Quartz. Desde o começo, ela sente sobre suas costas o peso de cada vida perdida, e ele já é demais para ela. Morrer junto com a traidora que começou tudo parece adequado.  
A Diamante olha para as duas outras rebeldes, inutilmente alertando suas companheiras a respeito de uma arma cujo real poder desconhecem. Diamante Rosa lamenta até mesmo pelas vidas delas, da Pérola que não tinha culpa pela traição de sua senhora e das duas jovens que foram tentadas por uma fusão proibida. E também pelas vidas de todas as outras rebeldes, quantas mais em situações parecidas, quantas Gems baixas que foram facilmente enganadas pelo discurso poderoso de uma general traidora. Suas irmãs desejavam castigar a todas as rebeldes, mas Diamante Rosa as perdoava. Se pudesse, as levaria todas de volta para a Terra Natal, não como prisioneiras de guerra, mas como vítimas que eram.  
\-- Não vai ter jeito, irmãs. -- ela diz no comunicador, seu tom melancólico.  
\-- Não! Tem que ter um jeito! -- a voz de Diamante Amarelo é tomada por tanta dor que Diamante Rosa sente uma lágrima em seus olhos.  
\-- Temos que aceitar, Amarelo. -- ela diz, em um tom doce.  
Ela não consegue entender a resposta, ouve apenas gritos. De medo, de dor. Isso é o que mais a machuca.  
\-- Vocês vão ter que cuidar de tudo sem mim. Por favor, tomem conta de minhas Gems. Eu amo vocês, irmãs.  
O comunicador começa a ter interferência. Diamante Rosa no entanto consegue entender uma última frase.  
\-- Eu não posso te perder, Rosa.   
\-- Eu te amo, Amarelo. -- ela responde.  
Rose ouviu toda a conversa, mas não prestou atenção. Ela tinha todo seu foco na luz em volta da nave. Embora ela não tenha se expandido, ela sabe que o ataque da tal arma está chegando. Ela dá passos para trás, se aproximando de Garnet e Pérola, mas sem tirar os olhos da nave e com seus instintos atentos para o caso de Diamante Rosa atacar novamente. Por coincidência ou não, o momento em que a soberana recebe sua última mensagem é também o momento em que Rose salta na frente de suas companheiras, expandindo seu escudo já posicionado voltado para o céu para proteger a si e às duas.  
Elas não vem ou ouvem o ataque. Ele começa do nada, sem sinal, sem aviso. Mas elas o sentem, uma energia forte e poderosa em ondas brutais as cercando. Diamante Rosa fecha os olhos. Sob o escudo, Pérola abraça Rose, e Garnet a ajuda a segura-lo. As três sentem dor. O tempo parece mais lento, o ataque parece durar uma eternidade.  
Rose tenta olhar por baixo do escudo, tentando saber a natureza do ataque. Ela vê uma das pequenas criaturas voadoras da Terra sobre a grama, ela salta e começa a voar. Seu voo gracioso, preciso, quase como se ela não sentisse o ataque.  
Rose se dá conta de que o ataque não é para destruir o planeta. Ele apenas atingia Gems. Ela pensa em suas outras companheiras, e espera que todas tenham encontrado algum abrigo.  
Garnet é a primeira a deixar sua forma física, mas Pérola o faz não muito depois. Rose pega as três pedras com uma dos braços, o outro ainda segurando firme o escudo, e tenta oferecer com seu corpo uma camada extra de proteção. Ela também se sente fraca, a energia do ataque não causa nenhum dano aparente a seu corpo físico mas ela sente dor vindo de sua pedra. Ela se sente tentada a voltar para sua pedra também, mas se o fizer seu escudo desaparecerá. Ela não tem certeza do quão efetivo ele é, mas parece melhor do que nada.  
\-- Me desculpe. -- ela diz às três pedras que carrega, com lágrimas nos olhos. Ela ainda sente suas luzes pulsando, um pouco mais fracas mas em ritmo constante. As palavras de Diamante Rosa ecoam em sua mente. É tudo sua culpa. Cada vida perdida nessa guerra sem sentido.  
Rose Quartz nunca saberá quanto tempo o ataque durou. Poderia muito bem ter sido uma eternidade. Um alívio a toma, mas ela mantém o escudo erguido, cautelosa. Apenas quando ela ouve um ruído vindo do comunicador de Diamante Rosa, ela abaixa o escudo, mas ainda não o dissipa.  
Ela olha ao redor. Tudo parece normal. A vegetação está inalterada. Pequenos animais voam, caminham e rastejam ao redor. Mesmo a estrutura do acampamento, feita de madeira em um estilo que Rose havia aprendido observando uma certa espécie local, está intacta. As marcas em seu escudo, no entanto, provam que o ataque foi real. Os únicos outros sinais de dano que Rose encontra são na nave de Diamante Rosa. Rose busca pela soberana com o olhar, mas não a encontra. Tudo o que ela vê é um brilho no meio da grama, a algum metros de onde estava.  
Sem aviso, a general cai no chão, seu escudo se dissipando sozinho. Ela chegou a seu limite. Rose deixa as três pedras que carrega sobre seu peito, aliviada por ainda sentir suas luzes.  
\-- Nós vamos ficar bem.

\-- Isso não pode estar acontecendo! -- grita Diamante Amarelo. O sinal do comunicador começou a receber interferência, apenas um pequeno chiado no começo. Agora já não há nada além de ruído.  
\-- A arma foi disparada com sucesso. -- anuncia Lady Aquamarine, sua voz séria e levemente melancólica. -- A ameaça... foi neutralizada.   
A atmosfera na sala fica pesada. Diamante Amarelo praticamente cai em seu assento. Diamante Azul caminha até ela e coloca uma de suas mãos em seu ombro, em um gesto de conforto.   
\-- Uma nave está a caminho para leva-las de volta para casa, Soberanas. -- continua Lady Aquamarine. Das três conselheiras, ela é a única que ainda consegue manter uma postura aceitável. Lady Morganita está praticamente desabando nos braços de Lady Gochenita, que também chora. Lady Esmeralda tem uma expressão aérea, incrédula, tentando se convencer de que tudo não passa de uma alucinação.   
As quatro nunca estiveram tão próximas.   
\-- Nós precisamos de um tempo a sós. -- diz Diamante Azul. -- Vocês devem voltar à Terra Natal imediatamente.   
\-- Como desejar, minha Diamante.   
\-- Cuidem dela. -- acrescenta Diamante Branco, apontando para Lady Morganita.   
As quatro fazem uma reverência final e deixam a sala.   
\-- Precisamos encontrá-la. -- diz Diamante Amarelo.   
\-- A arma é muito poderosa. -- relembra Diamante Branco. -- Você viu os testes. Mesmo que ela ainda esteja viva, já não é mais a mesma Rosa que conhecemos, está quebrada ou... corrompida. -- a voz dela falha. Dizer em voz alta parece tornar tudo mais definitivo.   
\-- Eu sei! -- grita Diamante Amarelo. -- Por isso mesmo não podemos deixá-la lá. -- ela continua, sua voz mais calma. -- Ela não merece sofrer assim.   
As outras duas concordam.   
\-- Mandaremos um grupo de busca atrás dela. Garantiremos que Rosa possa descansar. -- diz Diamante Azul.   
\-- Tudo deverá ser feito em absoluto sigilo. -- acrescenta Diamante Branco. -- Precisamos pensar na melhor forma de dar a notícia na Terra Natal.  
Um silêncio se forma. Diamante Branco pensa em Lady Morganita, e se pergunta como irão reagir todas as Gems que serviam a Diamante Rosa ao saberem de seu destino. Diamante Azul olha para as próprias mãos, pensando nas execuções que já presenciou e ordenou, nos fragmentos inquietos de Gems comuns e também nos horrendos monstros em que algumas se tornavam quando vítimas de corrupção. E em como nunca imaginou que algum dia ela ou uma de suas irmãs poderia sofrer tão terrível destino. Diamante Amarelo olha para a janela, sentimentos borbulhando dentro de si.   
\-- Eu quero ver esse planeta reduzido a pó.   
\-- Devemos ser racionais agora, Amarelo. -- diz Diamante Branco. -- Nada ganharemos com isso.   
Diamante Amarelo balança a cabeça.  
\-- Lembram-se daquele projeto de fusões artificiais que começamos há algumas décadas? Temos agora matéria-prima de sobra e um local perfeito de incubação.

Rose Quartz não sabe quando deixou sua forma física. Ela desperta de sua regeneração deitada, ainda está fraca mas não podia esperar. Ela abre os olhos e vê Rubi e Safira, que a olham preocupadas. Pérola está mais adiante, espada em mãos, mas com uma expressão de alívio.  
Rose se levanta e Pérola corre até ela. Elas se abraçam. As duas tem muitas perguntas a fazer mas decidem ficar em silêncio e aproveitar este pequeno momento.  
\-- Ela está lá. -- diz Pérola, depois que elas se soltam. Ela aponta para onde estava. -- Dormente. Não fez nada desde que regeneramos.  
Rose caminha até a direção indicada e se ajoelha no chão. A imagem da pedra de Diamante Rosa caída lá é algo que ela nunca imaginaria ver. A visão é dolorosa. A pedra está em péssimo estado, várias marcas cobrindo sua superfície antes perfeita. Rose aproxima sua mão lentamente dela, tentando sentir sua luz. Nada. Ela arrisca tocar na pedra, mesmo com uma voz dentro de si lhe dizendo que isso é um crime hediondo, uma heresia. Ainda nada.  
Suas companheiras se aproximam, as três ainda com certo medo. Rose balança a cabeça negativamente, em resposta a pergunta silenciosa que elas faziam.  
\-- Sua luz desapareceu completamente. -- ela explica.  
\-- Ela não vai se regenerar. -- diz Pérola. Era óbvio, se sua luz havia desaparecido obviamente não haveria o que se regenerar, mas as palavras precisavam ser ditas em voz alta.  
Por alguns momentos, ninguém diz mais nada, cada uma processando os fatos em sua própria mente. Rubi é a primeira a quebrar o silêncio:  
\-- Se essa arma foi capaz de matar uma Diamante, então... as outras...  
 _As outras não teriam chance._  
Rose olha para a pedra novamente, e algumas lágrimas caem de seus olhos. Ela chega a pensar em usar seu poder curativo mas sabe que é inútil. Não há o que ser curado. Ela decide guardar a pedra em uma contenção. É um pouco sem sentido, contenções servem para forçar Gems a permanecerem dormentes, e são usadas para conter o poder e diminuir o sofrimento de Gems corrompidas ou quebradas. Pois mesmo a pedra de uma Gem nos estados mais avançados de corrupção ou quebrada nos mais minúsculos fragmentos, e mesmo aquelas usadas em artefatos ainda possuem uma luz, por mais fraca e irregular que seja. Diamante Rosa já não possui luz alguma, é como se sua inteira essência tivesse sido apagada. No entanto, deixa-la lá parece simplesmente errado para Rose. A contenção lhe parecia uma opção mais respeitosa.  
Ela então se levanta e se vira para suas companheiras.  
\-- Precisamos encontrar as outras. Meu escudo pôde nos proteger, elas também podem ter encontrado uma forma eficaz de se defenderem do ataque.  
\-- Nós tentamos nos comunicar com elas. -- explica Safira. -- Mandamos uma mensagem a todas. Ainda não recebemos resposta.  
\-- Nossos equipamentos podem ter sido afetados. -- diz Rose. Ela caminha em direção ao transportador, e as outras lhe seguem. -- Consegue ver alguma delas?  
Safira balança a cabeça negativamente.  
\-- Vamos nos separar. Eu vou ver como estão as coisas na Torre Lunar. -- diz Rose. Ela olha para Pérola.  
\-- Vou ver a Ilha de Máscara.  
Rose olha para Rubi e Safira.  
\-- Eu... -- começa Rubi, insegura. Ela olha para Safira. -- Nós... Garnet vai...  
Safira desvia o rosto, e sai correndo para dentro do acampamento.  
\-- Safira! -- Rubi a chama, mas não corre atrás dela. Ela tem lágrimas nos olhos.  
\-- O que houve? -- Rose pergunta, preocupada.  
\-- Eu não sei! -- exclama Rubi. -- Tem alguma coisa errada com a Safira desde que nos regeneramos. Não conseguimos nos fundir ainda. Eu não sei o que fazer. -- suas lágrimas caem, mas evaporam em seguida. -- Passamos tanto tempo juntas, mas não sei o que fazer!  
Rose se abaixa, e abraça Rubi.  
\-- Eu não quero perder ela, Rose. A Safira é tudo para mim.  
\-- Eu sei. -- diz Rose, soltando a companheira. -- Você não vai perde-la. Vou falar com ela.  
Rose se levanta e caminha na direção na qual Safira foi. Ela a encontra sentada em um canto, abraçando as pernas, o chão e as paredes mais perto dela cobertos por uma fina camada de gelo.  
\-- Safira. -- Rose a chama. Não obtendo reação, ela se senta ao lado dela. -- O que houve?  
Sem mover o rosto, Safira responde:  
\-- Eu não consigo ver nada.  
\-- Acha que as outras estão...?  
\-- Não, eu quero dizer... Eu não vejo nada. Não consegui ter nenhuma visão do futuro desde que Diamante Rosa apareceu.  
Rose não pode deixar de suspirar de alívio.  
\-- Também não consegui me fundir com Rubi desde que nos regeneramos. Eu... -- sua voz falha. -- Eu sou uma inútil agora. Acha que a arma fez isso? -- ela se vira para Rose e a general vê suas lágrimas escorrendo em seu rosto.  
\-- Estamos todas sob muito estresse, Safira. -- ela diz. -- Mas não podemos deixar isso nos dominar. Nossas companheiras precisam de nós. Tudo o que temos é umas às outras. Eu não sei o que exatamente aquela arma nos fez, mas acho que com tudo o que houve, é normal que não consiga se concentrar o suficiente para usar seus poderes ou para a fusão. Mas você não pode deixar isso lhe derrubar.  
\-- Mas... sem minha visão do futuro e sem me fundir, eu sou uma completa inútil! -- exclama Safira, e Rose tem certeza de que é a primeira vez que ouve a voz da vidente se alterar.  
\-- Não. -- a voz de Rose é calma. -- Você é muito mais do que seus poderes, Safira, e nós precisamos de você.  
\-- Nós precisamos de Garnet.  
\-- Precisamos de você primeiro. Rubi, principalmente, precisa de você.   
Safira não diz nada por algum tempo, pensando em cada palavra.   
\-- _Eu_  preciso da Rubi. E de Garnet. -- ela enfim diz. Rose coloca uma das mãos em seu ombro. -- Eu estou com tanto medo.  
\-- Eu também estou. -- confessa Rose.   
Ela estende a mão a Safira, e as duas se levantam e voltam juntas para o transportador. Rubi praticamente pula em Safira, quase a derrubando, e a ajuda a enxugar suas lágrimas.   
\-- Acho melhor não nos separarmos dessa vez -- Rose comenta, enquanto observa Rubi e Safira conversando e trocando pequenos gestos de afeto. Elas não se fundem (como geralmente acontecia após qualquer simples abraço), mas está tudo bem. Rose sabe que elas conseguirão quando estiverem prontas. -- Como você se sente, Pérola?  
\-- Eu estou bem se você estiver bem. -- Pérola responde, sorrindo. Rose consegue ver o medo por trás do sorriso, mas o aprecia mesmo assim. -- Como você se sente?  
Ela segura a mão de Pérola.  
\-- Vamos ficar bem. Não importa o que aconteça, temos umas às outras. -- Rose olha para o céu. Ela já não vê mais nave alguma. Por um momento, ela se deixa acreditar que a Terra Natal e a Autoridade dos Diamantes não serão mais problema. -- E nós somos as Crystal Gems. Nós sempre damos um jeito.

**Author's Note:**

> Morganita, gochenita, esmeralda e aquamarine (água-marinha) são quatro variedades de berilo, respectivamente das cores rosa, transparente/branca, verde e azul.  
> Obrigada por ler!


End file.
